Gotcha!
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Alternate Universe Kuroko no Basuke Akashi x Kuroko pairing Don't Like Don't Read Enjoy :D


**Gotcha!**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Mika : Haaaiii :D

Aomine : Kamu kenapa? Kok format ini nya beda? =A=

Mika : Kok anda yang muncul? Gak liat pairing? Nyadar diri dong... btw terserah saya lah~ *woi*

Aomine : Lah, kan gue juga ada dalem cerita yang ini -_-

Mika : Eh iya! Kamu jadi kakaknya Kuroko yah sebentar *puppy eyes mode* *disamsak*

Aomine : terserah lo deh botak!

Mika : *Death glare*

Aomine : Gak serem yeee -_-

Akashi : Oii author bego!

Mika : yaaa :DDDD

Akashi : gue gak mau di OOC lagi =A= *lempar gunting*

Mika : iyaaaa—disini ngga kok ._.

Aomine : udah ah lu kebanyakan bacot mulai sono

Mika : iya deh ._.

"Tetsu!" seru pria berkulit gelap itu pada adiknya.

"Ada apa onii-chan?" tanya sang adik yang tengah asik dengan sebuah buku dan pensil.

"Aku mau kerja kelompok dulu, bisa aku pakai kamarnya?" tanya Aomine.

"Kamarmu kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Enakan disini lebih luas." Jawab Aomine.

"Oh yaudah, jangan diberantakin ya.." Kuroko keluar kamar dengan buku dan pensil ditangannya.

"Iyaa"

**Gotcha!**

**Mikazuki Hikari**

.

.

.

-Kuroko POV-

"Permisiii!" teman teman nii-chan mulai berdatangan, aku kenal mereka, yang berambut hijau itu Midorima Shintarou, yang rambutnya ungu itu Murasakibara Atsushi, dan yang Kuning itu pacar nii-chan namanya Kise Ryouta.

"Misiiiii!" seru Kise nii, aku juga baru ingat, dia yang paling berisik dari mereka semua, entah kenapa nii-chan bisa suka sama dia, oh iya dia juga seorang model, mungkin itu charm point-nya, namun ntahlah...

Mereka segera naik keatas, aku kembali dengan kegiatanku, tadi aku sedang menggambar, tapi karena nii-chan suruh kebawah jadi tertunda deh.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kembali terbuka.

Siapa lagi? Perasaan teman nii-chan sudah datang semua?

Kreeeeeek...

Pintu terbuka, seseorang berambut merah masuk kedalam rumah.

Siapa dia? Hei, kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan begini.

"Oh, kau pasti adiknya Daiki ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Unn..." Aku menutupi wajah meronaku dengan buku yang kupegang.

"Sedang apa?" matanya mengarah kearah bukuku.

"M-menggambar.."

"Coba lihat?" ujarnya.

Aku membukakan buku yang kupegang dan memperlihatkan gambarku padanya.

"Sugeee, kau gambar sendiri?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau menarik." Dia menarik daguku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai dimulutnya.

Aneh, bukannya takut, aku malah semakin berdebar melihat seringaiannya itu.

"Akashi! Diatas sini." Seru nii-chan dari atas.

"Sampai nanti, aku keatas dulu yah." Dia kembali tersenyum kearahku.

-Normal POV-

"Apa yang membuatmu lama dibawah sana?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan Kise sedang bermanja di tubuhnya.

"Aku menemukan mainan baru." Akashi duduk didekat Murasakibara dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Mau?" Murasakibara menyodorkan sebungkus snack.

"Gak, Makasih." Tolak Akashi.

"Mainan apa?" Aomine masih heran.

"Sesuatu yang mungil dan menggemaskan." Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Memang ada yang seperti itu dirumahku? Aku tidak punya hewan peliharaan." Aomine mengelus rambut Kise.

"Mungkin yang dia maksud adikmu ssu." Ucap Kise yang tengah menikmati belaian Aomine di rambutnya.

"Iya apa?" Aomine tambah heran.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Akashi mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Yah heran aja kamu bisa suka sama orang." Jawab Aomine.

"Yaudah kerjain tugasnya." Seru Kise.

"Yah kamu jangan disitu!" Aomine mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku mau disini." Kise memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Iya deh." Aomine hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

-=Satu Jam Kemudian=-

-Kuroko POV-

"Tetsu!" aku bisa mendengar nii-chan memanggilku.

"Kenapa nii-chan?" aku naik ke kamarku.

"Bisa ambilkan kue dan minum?" pinta-nya.

Aku bisa melihat pria berambut merah itu menatap ke arahku lagi dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia bisa menyadari kalau aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Kue?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku pada teman nii-chan itu.

"Iya, yang kaa-san bawa semalam."

"Oooo, donat."

"Nii-san semua pada mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau teh." Ucap Midorima nii-san

"Aku bawa sendiri." Jawab Murasakibara nii-san.

"Aku mau jus!" ucap Kise nii semangat.

"Ngarang kamu, aku mana punya!" Onii-chan menjitak kepala Kise nii.

"Yaudah air saja ssu!" Kise nii menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku gak ditanya?" jawab pria berambut merah itu tiba tiba.

"Oiia Tetsu, ini temanku Akashi, dia baru pertama kali kesini." Ucap nii-chan memperkenalkan pria itu.

Ooh, jadi ini yang namanya Akashi, aku pernah dengar nii-chan bicara soal dia.

"Akashi nii-chan mau minum apa?" aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahku yang merona.

"Aku mau susu, tapi susu yang hanya kamu doang yang bisa bikin." Ucapnya.

Aku bisa lihat Kise nii, Midorima nii, dan Onii-chanku merona, bahkan Kise nii sampai mimisan, aku sendiri gak mengerti benar apa yang Akashi nii maksudkan.

"Oii, oii jangan berlebihan kayak gitu ah!" seru nii-chan.

"Akashicchi! Hentikan ssu! Aku malu dengarnya." Kise nii membersihkan hidungnya.

"Pffftt... joudan joudan, haah.. padahal lebih menarik kalau serius, aku minta air saja." Ucap Akashi nii.

"Baiklah." Aku kembali turun kebawah untuk mengambil semua yang diminta.

-=Beberapa saat kemudian=-

-Normal POV-

"Permisi." Kuroko membawa nampan berisikan donat dan minuman.

Kuroko meletakkan piring donatnya di meja dan memberikan minuman kepada masing masing teman nii-chan nya.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi.

"H-hai!" sahut Kuroko.

"Kamu duduk sini aja, daripada dibawah sendirian." Ujar Akashi.

"Iya Tetsu, sini aja gabung sama kita." Ujar Aomine.

"B-baiklah.." Kuroko duduk disebelah Akashi.

-Kuroko POV-

Aku duduk disebelah Akashi nii, aku bisa lihat tangannya bergerak ke arahku, dan sesekali matanya melirik ke arahku, sontak hatiku berdebar debar.

Dia mendekat padaku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau manis, aku suka." Begitu katanya.

Debaran jantungku semakin menghebat, aroma tubuhnya menyeruak di hidungku, harum keringat dan minyak wangi, wajahku sontak merona.

"Kau suka ya?" bisiknya lagi.

"Iie.. aku..."

"Pfftt... aku suka kau yang seperti itu." Akashi nii menggenggam tanganku lagi, tangannya terasa besar dan nyaman, aku menyukai saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan milikku.

Aku tau dia menyadarinya, dia mempererat genggamannya salah satu jemarinya menggelitik telapak tanganku.

"Akashi..nii-san..." aku mendesah pelan.

Dia tidak menjawab, malah dia semakin menggodaku.

"Tetsu! Wajahmu merah?" ucap Onii-chan.

"Kau kebawah istirahat dulu Kurokocchi, kayaknya sakit deh."

"U-unn..." aku segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, aku ikut, aku mau ke toilet." Ujar Akashi nii.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa, sentuhan tangan Akashi nii masih terasa di tanganku, wajahnya pun masih terbayang di wajahku, perasaanku kacau, kalau yang aku sering lihat di TV, ini yang orang sebut dengan rasa suka.

Ngga! Aku ngga mungkin suka Akashi nii-san, aku kan baru pertama ketemu dia.

Aku mendengar seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi kami, ah iya, Akashi nii kan habis dari kamar mandi, tapi kenapa langkah kakinya menuju kesini? Bukan ke atas?

"Tetsuya! Aku tau aku akan menemukanmu disini." Ia mendekat ke arahku.

"A-akashi nii.."

"Panggil Akashi saja, kau dan kakakmu kan hanya beda 1 tahun, berarti kita juga sama." Dia tersenyum dan semakin mendekat padaku.

"A-akashi-kun.."

"Begitu lebih baik." Dia duduk disebelah kakiku.

"A-akashi-kun..." ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sekali lagi.

"Ssshh sssh ssshh sshh.. jangan keras keras nanti yang lain dengar." Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Wajahmu yang memerah itu, nampak manis." Ia membelai pipiku.

"A-akashi nii, h-hentikan..."

"Hentikan? Bukannya kau suka padaku? Hnn?" ia menatap iris biruku lekat.

"Aaaahh... manisnya, tunjukkan padaku wajahmu yang seperti itu lebih banyak lagi." Ia menarik daguku, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"A-aku tidak suka..."

"Tidak suka hmmm?" setelah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, tangannya menyusup kedalam T-shirt putihku.

"Moouu... yame...tte.." desahanku menghebat.

"Suki da yo..." dia berbisik ditelingaku.

"A-aku benci kau..."

"Kawaii naa..." Dia menjilat pipiku.

Mataku terbelalak, aku seakan tak berdaya dibuatnya, tapi secara tidak langsung aku menyukainya.

"Motto..."

Ah! A-apa yang aku barusan katakan! A-aku...

"Hooo? Sampai sejauh mana kau bisa menghiburku hmmm?" Dia menjilat bibirnya

"Aah! A-aku... aku..." aaah... payah, kenapa sih aku ini..

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." tangannya menjalar ke celanaku.

"Akashi! Lama sekali dibawah, sini balik cepetan! Udah mau kelar ni."

"Sayang sekali yah, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku, kita lanjutkan lain waktu." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

.

.

.

-=Sore Harinya=-

"Tetsu! Bukakan pintu, mereka sudah mau pulang." Ujar onii-chanku.

"H-hai.."

"Ja nee Kurokocchii." Seru Kise nii.

"Selamat tinggal Kurokochin, ini untukmu" Murasakibara nii memberikanku sebungkus makanan ringan.

"Jaa, matta." Ucap Midorima nii singkat.

'Dimana dia? Kok tidak kelihatan yah?' batinku saat melihat Akashi nii tidak ada disana.

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Tidak usah mencariku, aku yang akan menghampirimu" ucap Akashi nii dari belakang.

"A-akashi nii..."

"Jaa nee!" dia tersenyum ke arahku dan pergi.

"Nee nii-chan..."

"Ada apa Tetsu?"

"Kalau kerja kelompok, sedikit lebih lama yah.." ujarku sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah diwajahku.

"Tetsu?"

-=FIN=-

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Sore jaa~ Otsukaresamadeshita!

Sekian fic baru dari saya

Read and Review

Mind to Review my Fic?


End file.
